Heaven's Last Angel
by Caramelchan
Summary: Sequel to Guardian Angel. Oneshot. Eve has something to show Speed.


So, loading twenty seven CDs onto iTunes takes a while. Three hours so far. And is very boring. So I've read many fics and span around on a chair so many times that I feel very ill. And I've decided to write a bit of a fic myself. This idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while, so I thought that I might as well get it onto paper.

So enjoy!

Heaven is pretty cool. It's so beautiful and warm; everywhere I look there are blossoming trees or glittering lakes or rolling hills and the sun is always shining.

I'm always surrounded by angels and Eve comes by to visit now and again, so I'm never alone.

But there's an angel missing from heaven and I can never be happy until she's here too.

I miss Calleigh so much.

--------------------

I woke up one morning, by a lake, to find Eve standing over me.

"Tim, there's something that you need to see."

I nodded and started to follow her around the lake. I remember that it was the same lake that I had been waiting by when I chose to be Calleigh's guardian angel.

"Where are we going?" I asked, but with no luck. She just shook her head and walked a little faster.

After ten minutes of walking, I recognised where we were.

"Go inside. I'll see you when you get back," Eve told me before disappearing.

I tried to ask why I was there, but it was no use.

Hospitals, in my experience, have always been bad, but I trust Eve, so I'm going to have to go in.

Inside was a scene of panic. Paramedics, doctors and nurses were running back and forth, shouting in meaningless medical codes and carrying bits of equipment to wherever it was needed.

"… the bomb was in a shopping mall and went off at the busiest time…"

"… got three more casualties coming, and that's just the major ones…"

"… another DOA here, get him out of the way…"

"… the police officer just coming out of surgery now…"

"… fifty serious and at least one hundred walking wounded…"

"… I don't think she'll pull through…"

It took a second for what I'd heard to sink in. A police officer? That must be why I was there.

I found the doctor who had mentioned the police officer and followed him out of the room.

He led me down a corridor and into a lift and all the while, thoughts were running through my head.

Who was it? Who had been caught in the explosion?

We stepped out of the lift and I followed the doctor to a ward for burns patients.

The sight once inside shocked me and stopped my heart.

Calleigh was lying under the covers of the white hospital bed, her face covered in red burns and blisters with tubes pumping fluid into her constantly.

It made me want to cry.

The last time I'd seen her had been three years ago and seeing her again for the first time, like this, was almost too much.

I wanted to reach out and mend her little broken body with my touch.

I sat down on the plastic chair by her bed. I couldn't leave her again.

--------------------

Minutes turned to hours, and still I sat.

Eric and Horatio came in to visit her. I think they both knew that she wasn't going to make it.

After another hour, a pair of doctors came in and talked about switching off a machine.

I knew what that meant.

They left and I took Calleigh's hand.

"It won't be long now," I told her as she ebbed away. "Not long now."

The doctors came back, with a man I recognised as Calleigh's father.

He was in tears as he nodded to the doctors and as they turned off the machine that was keeping Calleigh alive.

It wasn't fair on him; no parent should have to see their child die.

--------------------

She took a surprisingly long time to die. Even after the support machine was turned off, it was another hour and a half before I felt the warmth of life on her skin turn cold.

When it did, with echoes of "time of death: eighteen twenty-one" in my ears, I leant down and kissed her fingers.

At the same time, I felt another presence in the room.

I looked around and saw Calleigh standing by the door, her smile as full of life as it had always been.

I ran to her and hugged her.

She was my best friend and my love and perfect all at once.

Heaven had its last angel.


End file.
